Charles Monroe
His smile was every bit as well turned out as his wardrobe. Introduction The first time Eve saw him (on a security monitor), he committed a misdemeanor with a client in an elevator at 10:00pm, February 12, 2058.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 18 Descriptions *Elegant,Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 362 slickly handsomeNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 30 and very well dressed.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 94 He has well shaped browsNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 94 and a perfect face.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 260 *Vid-star handsome, with a sheen of urban polish.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 63 *Though his eye and hair color have never been 'formally' established in the series, Nora Roberts once stated, "... I see him as dark-haired--deep brown (the blond highlights are a good touch) with light eyes. Misty green."Roberts, N. (August 26, 2002). The Official Really STOOOOOPID Questions for Nora, Part V. A Day Without French Fries Message Board. Retrieved January 3, 2009 from ADWOFF(Note: This information is not set in stone and has not been included in any of the books; for now, it is Ms. Robert's feeling and/or opinion.) (See also Nora's quotes on Monroe's hair/eye color.) Personality *On why he became an LC, Charles says he has a need and a talent for giving pleasure though not just sexually.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 152 History *He has a sister, Annie Monroe, who lives in Kansas City.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 260 *Feeney said, "Charles Monroe. He's had an interesting life, nothing shady that shows."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 30 Job Licensed Companion *Charles used to work out of his home in the Gorham Complex.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 30 *"I like my line of work."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 260 *According to Charles, privacy and confidentiality are vital to his profession.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 30 *Charles and Sharon DeBlass had been neighbors for more than three years and they would, occasionally work together if a client requested a trio. They were friends.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 **If one of them was in the mood for a busman's holiday, the other usually obliged; it was rare for them.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 **When describing Sharon and himself, Charles said he was more conventional in style while Sharon was open to the unusual.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 32 *Ava Anders was a client of his twice a month for eighteen months before the murder of Thomas Anders. She was referred to him by Sasha Bride-West.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 64, 65 **His first appointment with Ava Anders was at the Blackmore Hotel.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 88 *He charged five thousand dollar 'a bang' as an LCStrangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 73 and had a business-only line.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 88 Sex Therapist *The beginning of March 2060, Charles purchased a three-story brownstone in the West Village (where he'd also have his office).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 199, 200 *The 'end of last week' (around March 14th or 15th), Charles retired as an LC and turned in his license. He applied for, and was granted a license in psychology (with the help of Dr. Mira), specializing in sex therapy.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 95, 201 Louise and the Wedding *Charles and Louise met in Seduction in DeathSeduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 126 and they had their first date at the Royal Bar of the Roarke Palace.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 151 **Being an LC began to bother him as he felt he wasn't able to give his clients his best since he didn't want anyone else but Louise. He asked Louise to marry him and she agreed (March 20, 2060).Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 202, 203, 210 *His bachelor's party was in Vegas with Mr. Mira, Roarke, Feeney, McNab, Leonardo, Baxter, Trueheart, and others.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), pp. 69, 215241, 243, 254 **He lost over two thousand dollars at Roarke's casino in Vegas.Promises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 292 *They planned to marry in May, late May or early June, and have asked Roarke and Eve to stand up for them at their wedding since Charles and Louise met though them.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), pp. 211, 212 Their rehearsal was Friday nightKindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 194 and they married on a Saturday in June at Roarke's Mansion.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 5 *They're going to Tuscany for a couple of weeks on their honeymoon.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 362 Interesting Facts *Refers to Eve as "Lieutenant Sugar."Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 232, 259, 264 *He said he hates opera (Charles's YANNI).Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 *Served as an Expert Civilian Consultant in Seduction in Death.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 77 *Drinks whiskey.Strangers in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15470-6), p. 64 *He dated Delia Peabody in Holiday in Death, but are good friends throughout the rest of the series. YANNI *Opera **In Naked in Death, Charles said he hated opera,Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 31 then, when asked about going to the opera with Charles, Peabody said, "I've been a few time. It's okay. Charles goes for that culture stuff";Witness in Death (ISBN 0-425-17363-1), pp. 52, 53 and another mention in Seduction in Death of Charles exposing Peabody to another side of life, partly by taking her to the opera (as well as galleries, amazing restaurants, etc.)Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 117 References Monroe, Charles Monroe, Charles Monroe, Charles Category:Secondary Characters